Passion Consumes Us All
by SuttonSalvatore
Summary: Elena packs up and says goodbye to Mystic Falls and moves to L.A. to work for a huge law firm where she meets Damon Salvatore. Little did she know this ladies man would take her farther in life than she ever thought she would go. She also makes a couple good friends. But remember you can't trust everyone. Rated M for future drug use and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys I now have an amazing beta reader and I owe her so much for saving me. =] Here's a better revised chapter one all thanks to FireFairy219! XoXo to you. Also I want to let you all know this story is not a happy go lucky story, It is Delena who I really adore btw.

Chapter 1

* * *

You've got to climb to the top of Mount Everest

to reach the Valley of the Dolls.

It's a brutal climb to reach that peak,

which so few have seen.

You never knew what was really up there,

but the last thing you expected to find

was the Valley of the Dolls.

You stand there, waiting for

the rush of exhilaration

you'd thought you'd feel - but

it doesn't come.

And there's no place left to climb.

You're alone, and

the feeling of loneliness is overpowering.

The air is so thin you can scarcely breathe.

You've made it - and the world says

you're a hero.

But it was more fun at the bottom

when you started,

with nothing more than hope and

the dream of fulfillment.

All you saw was the top of that mountain -

there was no one to tell you

about the Valley of the Dolls.

But it's different

when you reach the summit.

The elements have left you battered,

deafened, sightless - and too weary

to enjoy your victory.

- Valley of the Dolls by Jacqueline Susann.

Passion Consumes Us All

* * *

It's hard to believe I left Mystic Falls just a few weeks ago.

It's a big change, going from a small town like Mystic Falls to L.A. of all places. But they offered me a job there, and I get to work for this high end lawyer at Mikaelson Law, who works for models and movie stars himself.

I'm all moved into my new apartment and I start work today, so it feels as though everything is finally falling into place. Though I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss my family – my brother Jeremy and my aunt Jenna. But it was time for me to start living my life, something I couldn't do in that small town. Besides, Jeremy is in good hands with Aunt Jenna, and I can always visit them during the holidays.

I always knew I'd leave one day. I needed something different, something exiting, something I couldn't accomplish in Mystic Falls. I felt as though I was drowning there, and between losing my parents and Matt pressuring me to marry him, I couldn't do it anymore.

So I left.

0O0O0

* * *

Elena was dressed to impress in a pair of black slacks, a white button-up blouse and a pair of black killer heels. Her hair cascaded down her back and her make-up looked simple but elegant. She got out of the cab with a smile on her face, checking herself one last time. She was about to head into Mikaelson Law, her new workplace, and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

In the front lobby, a woman was sitting behind a desk, typing away on the keyboard. She looked up as the door opened.

"Hello, welcome to Mikaelson Law. I'm Bonnie, may I help you?" she asked politely.

"Elena Gilbert, I start work here today," Elena said with confidence.

The girl stood. "Mr. Mikaelson is in his office. Right this way Elena." She led the way down a long hallway to a door on the end, then knocked twice.

"Come in."

Bonnie swung the door open and led her into the huge office. A desk sat in the middle of the room. Two large chairs faced a sliding glass door leading outside to a little terrace area, a table in the middle of the chairs, and a lavish couch on the other side of the room. Behind it was a small bar stocked to the max with many different colored liquors.

"Mr. Mikaelson, this is Elena Gilbert, she starts today," Bonnie explained to him.

Elena took in the sight of this man and observed that Elijah Mikaelson was very well dressed in a black Ralph Lauren suit. He was tall, nice looking with dark hair, dark eyes and he had a noble demeanor about him.

"Bonnie, you can go now," he told her with the wave of his hand, unable to take his eyes off of Elena, "Thank you."

Once the door was closed, he stood. "Nice to meet you Elena, please have a seat."

He walked to the bar and fixed him a drink. He took a seat back behind his desk and took a sip of his bourbon.

"Do you have any siblings Elena?"

She was caught off guard at first, "Um, yeah a brother."

"Really, no sisters. Hmm." he stated

When he noticed the awkward look on her face he set his drink down and explained,

"Oh, I'm sorry. You just look a lot like someone I know. It's uncanny, really."

He opened his desk, pulled out a folder and added some papers to it.

"Okay Elena. There will be nights we will be out at business dinners at which I will drink too much and remember nothing. You on the other hand will have one mascato and remember everything. Can you handle that?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes, I have an excellent memory and I love mascato." Elena quipped.

"Alright, well you've got a one week trial and here's your first task." Elijah stood and walked around the desk to handed her the folder.

"Take this to Rebekah Mikaelson – she's my sister. And also a client of mine. Have her sign the papers and bring them back to me." At this, he pulled out his wallet and whipped out a fifty dollar bill. "Take a cab. The address is 3100 Easy Street."

Elena stood and took the fifty from him and headed for the door. "See you soon."

0O0O0O0

* * *

Elena finally found Rebekah's dressing room after searching for almost a half hour. By now, her high-heeled feet were seriously starting to hurt.

Rebekah was getting ready for a photo shoot, wearing an elegant black and white dress that ran down to mid calf with a pair of Jimmy Choo heels. An eager-looking woman was standing behind Rebekah, preoccupied with fixing her hair.

"No, no no... It's wrong, all wrong!" Rebekah yelled. "I'll do it myself."

Elena knocked nervously. "Rebekah Mikaelson, you're a hard woman to find."

"And you are?" Rebekah asked in a smooth accent.

"Elena Gilbert, your brother Elijah sent me with some papers for you to sign."

Rebekah looked behind her at her hair stylist. "You, out. Come in Elena." She stood and took the folder from her, "You have a pen?"

Elena opened her purse and pulled out a ball point pen.

Rebekah signed the first paper, but stopped and stared at Elena for a minute.

"You really remind me of someone I know." She closed the folder quickly, "You know what, tell my dear brother he needs to get off his ass and take care of my little problem and then I will sign his papers. Got it?"

She stood and handed the folder back to Elena.

Elena really didn't know what to say. "Um, yeah I'll tell him.."

With that Rebekah checked herself in the mirror and gracefully slipped from the room, leaving Elena there with her thoughts.

_"Wow, she's a piece of work," Elena thought to herself._ _"and who is this woman I remind everyone of?"_

Before another thought took over Elena headed back out to get a cab back to Mikaelson Law.

She walked to Elijah's office without Bonnie this time and let herself in, instantly declaring: "Elijah, we have a problem."

Only Elijah wasn't in his office. Standing there with a glass of amber liquor, was a gorgeous raven haired man in a black Armani suit, he had these piercing blue eyes and a smile that could kill. He stood at five feet nine inches tall and his body was nicely built from what she could tell. Very debonair, a mysteriousness about him. Elena couldn't take her eyes off him. She felt an instant attraction to this stranger, her heart was drumming dramatically and she wondered if he could hear it. Elena was at a total loss for words, he held her stare captivating her...

"Hey there. The name's Damon Salvatore," He stated with a smirk.

* * *

Well there was a way better chapter thanks to my new Beta Firefairy219. Reviews please, I'd love to know what you think about it any feedback is good feedback. A revise of chapter 2 and the 3rd chapter will be up soon. Thanks guys.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a revised chapter 2. I'm working the an amazing Beta reader firefairy219. So big props to her.

* * *

Chapter 2- If I Was A Man I'd Make My Move

_Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)_

_With your head in the clouds_

_I bet you I can tell you_

_What you're thinkin' about_

_You'll see a good boy (you see a good boy)_

_Gonna give you the world_

_But he's gonna leave you cryin'_

_With your heart in the dirt_

_His lips are dripping honey_

_But he'll sting you like a bee_

_So lock up all your love and_

_Go and throw away the key_

* * *

Elena stood still, taking in the sight of this beautiful man who was standing in front of her. There was something about him, something enticing, even though she'd only met him moments ago. Perhaps it was his swagger, or the way he was gazing at her with his piercing blue eyes that made her heart pound from their intensity. But there was definitely something.

'Did he have this effect on all women?' Elena wondered.

Finally coming to her senses and composing herself a bit, she turned away from Damon to collect her thoughts.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" he nonchalantly asked.

She turned to him with a smile. "I'm Elena Gilbert, I work here now."

"I do believe Elijah mentioned you. Please, have a sea," he told her, indicating the chair across from his. "Did you get the contracts signed?"

Elena fumbled with the folder "Well, one is signed. Rebekah gave me a message to give Mr. Mikaelson."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" he asked, taking the folder from her.

"She said to 'tell her dear brother to get off his..." She stopped there, not quite wanting to finish her sentence. "Well, apparently he has some unfinished business to contend to before she will sign the contracts."

"I believe I've heard that message before, I'll make sure he gets it." he said with a laugh. "One more thing, Mr. Mikaelson wanted me to inform you of a business meeting we have tonight. Dress formally and be ready by 6 o'clock sharp, we'll pick you up." he winked at her an at her expression, a lopsided smile grew on his face. "You're free to go. See you tonight."

"Alright, can't wait," she said nervously and headed for the door.

o0o0o

* * *

As Elena left the building she had so many thoughts running around in her head. _"God, nobody has ever had that kind of effect on me, it's so out of the blue. What the hell is wrong with me?" _she asked herself, _"I don't even know him an I only just met him. I wonder what he looks like under the suit." _a natural blush crept up her cheeks._ "There is something about him and I just can't get him out of my head." _

Elena hailed a cab and headed home. Along the way, she came up with the perfect dress. A cute one that was hanging in her closet, never before worn, just waiting for an occasion like this one to shine. When the cab dropped her off and she entered her apartment, she immediately plugged her IPod into her speakers, choosing some funky music to go with her primping. Heading over to her closet, she pulled out the dress and laid it on her bed. Then she dug around for the perfect heels to go with it and found some matching jewelry as well. There were still three hours to go before 6 o'clock, so she took her time.

She danced around her room in tune with the beats like she hadn't a care in the world except for music in her soul. She sang:

_You got me down on the floor_

_So what'd you bring me down here for?_

_You got me down on the floor_

_So what'd you bring me down here for?_

Elena turned her shower on, getting the water to the right temperature and began stripping down.

_If I was a man I'd make my move_

_If I was a blade I'd shave you smooth_

_If I was a judge I'd break the law_

_And if I was from Paris_

_If I was from Paris_

_I would say_

_Oooh la la la la lala_

The hot water felt great on her cool skin and her thoughts were brought back to Damon again, sending tingles down her spine. She imagined him shirtless with that charming smirk on his face, his chiseled arms and immaculate abs. His eyes were so inviting, it was unreal.

'It's like he has a spell over me! What's his story?'

Getting out of the shower, she wrapped her hair up in a towel, threw her robe on and headed to her kitchen. She was in serious need for a cup of coffee. Looking at the clock as she fixed her coffee, she realized she had been in the shower for almost an hour.

'I seriously need to stop thinking about Damon. He probably has a girlfriend or hell he could be married, besides he could have his pick of whoever he wanted. But It's not like I'll get the chance.'

Elena went to her bathroom and started on her hair, blow-drying and running her straightener through it, then proceeded on to her make-up, lingering thoughts of Damon Salvatore on her mind.

Elena slipped on a strapless baby blue bra and panty set, then came her dress, heels and jewelry. Standing in front of the mirror admiring herself, she couldn't help but imagine what Damon would think seeing her in this dress.

"Eat your heart out, Mr. Salvatore."

_0o0o0_

_5:55_

* * *

Elena was waiting out front of her apartment and sure enough, at 6 o'clock on the dot a limo pulled up. The driver got out and walked around to greet Elena.

"Miss Gilbert, in you go," he said opening the door.

She climbed in and was greeted by Mr. Mikaelson and a blond girl wearing a beautiful blue dress that hugged her body nicely. Damon was nowhere in the limo.

"Ah the lovely Elena, this is Caroline. She is a new model and client."

"Hello Caroline, it's nice to meet you. You look great, that dress is amazing," Elena greeted the blonde, trying to make conversation.

"Thank you, I love your dress. Tonight is going to be so much fun," Caroline said with excitement in her voice.

The limo stopped and the driver opened the door to let them out. First Elijah, then Caroline and last but not least Elena climbed out. They were accosted by paparazzi snapping pictures left and right. Elena suddenly had butterflies in her stomach, but managed to follow behind Caroline to the door of the club, where they were welcomed by the music booming from the speakers.

Once inside, they were escorted to a table in the VIP area where they met up with Damon and another man. Upon seeing his company coming over, Damon stood. His eyes were locked on Elena, eyeing her dress and how snugly it fit her. She was wearing a white chiffon dress. It hugged just around her breasts and dropped down from there, a gold-studded strap wrapped just around one shoulder. Finally, she also wore a pair of gold satin heels, together with some stud diamond earrings and a key charm on a silver chain around her neck to complete the look.

He pulled out the chair next to his. "Have a seat." Elena took her seat.

Elijah pulled out a chair for Caroline and took his seat. Then they all ordered drinks and as the waiter walked off Elijah spoke.

"Introductions are in order, I suppose. Elena and Caroline, this is Tyler Lockwood." They exchanged a friendly handshake. "He's a famous photographer. Caroline is the model I wanted you to meet, Tyler."

Tyler was a good looking man, dressed in a versache suit and of average height. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. There was an air of mystery surrounding him.

"You were quite right she is beautiful and she is perfect for the shoot," Caroline blushed at Tyler's words and looked to Elena who in turn smiled. "We shall talk business at another time." Tyler looked from Elijah to Caroline and gave her a quick smile.

There was a band playing on the stage and Elena was watching them when the waiter brought everyone their drinks.

"So Elena where are you from?" Damon asked, before taking a sip of his whiskey on the rocks.

Her gaze went from the stage to his gazing eyes. She couldn't hide the blush that tinted her cheeks.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia. I just moved here a few weeks ago," she answered, hoping he hadn't noticed her blushing too much.

"Why L.A. if you don't mind me asking."

"I needed a change from the small town scenery."

Elena thought about when she finally made her decision. She remembered clearly how Jeremy didn't want her to leave and how happy Jenna was for her. To Elena, it felt like she was deserting her family but at the same time, she knew she was ready for the change.

"Working for us will definitely show you a different side of life."

"I'm sure it will, seems like an exciting business. I could get used to the business outings," she replied with a smile

"Look who's here. It's Rebekah " Caroline pointed out.

All eyes at the table followed Rebekah. She was wearing a gorgeous red gown that went down to her ankles, had her hair curled and of course everyone in the room looked to check her out.

"I can't believe she came after the outburst she had today." Elijah retorted, "She had me kick Katherine out of the shoot today, said she was all wrong for it and she wasn't going to work with her."

Damon took a sip of his drink, "Sounds more like she didn't want competition."

"Exactly!" Elijah said with a laugh

Rebekah may be his sister and he would always be there for her no matter what but she handled things all wrong, she was a complete pre-Madonna. If she didn't get her way she would stomp her feet and throw a fit until she did, it was Rebekah's way or no way at all.

Caroline and Elena excused themselves to go to the ladies room. After washing their hands Caroline turned to Elena.

"Damon hasn't taken his eyes off you all night."

Elena couldn't help the big grin that crept up on her face. "Well what about Tyler, looks like he is smitten with you."

Caroline laughed. "Yeah I noticed that too," she was giggling like a school girl but the she put on her serious face, "Be careful with Damon he's a ladies' man, if you're looking for fun he's great. Not that I would know personally, but being in my line of work you hear things. He's definitely not the marrying type."

"Good thing I'm not looking to get married just yet," Elena spit out.

"I'm sure everyone is waiting, let's head back to the table," Caroline said heading for the door and Elena followed.

0o0o0

* * *

The band started a new song, a slow one, and upon hearing it Damon looked to Elena. "Would you like to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Elena thought for a second before taking his hand. "Why thank you, Mr. Salvatore."

He led her to the dance floor where others were dancing as well.

He brought her body close to his and placed her hand to rest on his shoulder, while his right hand rest on her lower back and he held her other hand in his.

"Please, call me Damon."

_The way she looked was way beyond compare_

_So how could I dance with another (Ooh)_

_When I saw her standing there_

"Okay, Damon," she stated softly.

"Elena, did you know that you are the most beautiful girl that ever walked into my office?" he whispered in her ear.

Elena once again couldn't contain the blushing of her cheeks. "Hmm, you like women don't you? I've heard things..."

"I like you, " he responded quickly. " You're a career girl, you have goals, from what I know and did I mention how ravishing you look in that dress?"

_Well she looked at me, and I, I could see_

_That before too long I'd fall in love with her_

_She wouldn't dance with another (Whooh)_

_When I saw her standing there_

_Well, my heart went "boom"_

_When I crossed that room_

_And I held her hand in mine..._

Elena said nothing to his comment, unsure of what the right response would be.

"Do you like flowers?" Damon asked.

"Are you trying to woo me, Damon?"

"If you wish it."

They danced, getting lost in each other's eyes and she had to admit she was so lost in emotion, but she didn't know what to think. She had never met someone and instantly wanted them.

_Whoah, we danced through the night_

_And we held each other tight_

_And before too long I fell in love with her_

_Now I'll never dance with another (Whooh)_

_Since I saw her standing there_

_Well, my heart went "boom"_

_When I crossed that room_

_And I held her hand in mine..._

As the song came to an end Damon let go of her waist and kissed her hand lightly.

"Thank you for the dance."

"No, thank you." Elena did a small bow towards him.

They made their way back to the table an Elena couldn't contain the grin on her face. She noticed that Caroline and Tyler were dancing. Elijah was the only one left at the table, he was enjoying his drink and watching the dancers.

"Elijah, thank you so much for having me tonight," Elena beamed.

"Thank you for coming, " Elijah told her, eyeing Damon.

0o0o0

* * *

Elena and Caroline exchanged numbers and agreed to get together soon. And then, Elena and Damon were in the limo on their way to her apartment. Elijah had asked Damon to see to it that she made it home safe as he had another ordeal to take care of. Which Damon later told her involved getting Tyler to sign a contract for Caroline to work with him. The limo stopped and the driver opened the door for them and Damon walked her to her apartment door.

"Damon, thank you for getting me home and tonight. I had a great time."

Damon stood silent, gazing at her. He reached for her and traced his hand along her cheek before planting a soft kiss where his warm touch just was.

"Thank you, Elena. Until next time, sweet dreams."

Elena watched him leave. She couldn't move, stuck in stupor and she replayed what had just happened over and over again in her head. It was only a kiss on the cheek but it felt like so much more...

"What am I getting myself into?" Elena asked herself. "We shall see."

* * *

Please review, let me know what you think. Any thoughts feel free. -SuttonSalvatore


	3. Chapter 3 - The Diaries

Sorry everyone for it taking me so long to get this done, work has taken number one but I promise to try to get one chapter every 2 weeks.

Hope you guys enjoy. Sutton.

I do not own Vampire Diaries or Valley of the dolls nor do I profit from anything. This story if really off character so if you don't like that I don't suggest reading this story. Also this chapter contains drug use and smut, you know now so if you think you may be offended... DO NOT CONTINUE.

This chapter starts a few weeks later. Enjoy. This chapter starts out in Elena's POV.

Chapter 3- The Diaries

* * *

_So much has happened over the last month. Caroline and I have been spending a lot of time together, we've become best friends and I rented my spare room out to her. Neither of us are really, ever there between her photo shoots, a new movie deal that she signed and my work took up quite a bit of time. The business dinners, photo shoots and the movie premiers that I was getting to attend with Damon and Elijah have been amazing. I don't think I've ever felt so alive, I'm getting to live this fairy tale it seems and I wouldn't trade it for anything. Damon and I have been courting each other, so to speak. We get to spend a lot of time together at work but that doesn't include the lavish dates he's taken me on or the little gifts he's bought me. _

_Last week he took me to 'La Butte Chaillot' for dinner, it was a elegant, contemporary styled restaurant, definitely expensive. The food was to die for as was the surprise that came for me after our desert was finished. Damon pulled out a little black box and handed it to me wearing a smile from ear to ear, I hurried to open the box and in it was the most beautiful white gold tennis bracelet filled in with diamonds. I truly didn't know what to say, no one had ever bought me anything like this before and what did this mean for us? I guess Damon could see the questions in my eyes because he took my hand in his,_

_"I saw this and It reminded me of your beauty. I don't know where this is going, but I love being with you and there's no where else I'd rather be." Damon is very captivating and I can't control it._

_It was in that moment I realized I was falling in love with Damon Salvatore, after a month, It's strange how one human being can affect me an awaken so many emotions inside of me. I felt so lucky to have this beautiful man in my life and I never wanna let go. I think I may have known before then I just couldn't admit it to myself or Elijah who certainly had a bone to pick with me a few weeks ago. The night after my first business dinner when I came into the office the next morning he asked me if he could have a word. Damon was no where to be found an I was a little worried about what he had to say so I did as I was told taking a seat in front of his desk. _

_''Do you like working with us Elena?" Elijah started off, leaning back in his seat._

_"I love working here. Where I grew up was a lot more sheltered and quiet. Here it's chaos, everybody is full of life, then there's the new friends I've made and of course you and Damon." _

_"Oh no, not you too Elena." He sighed._

_"What?" Elena asked_

_Elijah got up and walked to his mini bar and proceeded to pour himself a drink, "I've been through this before an I don't want to lose you Elena you're the best assistant I've had."_

_"Mr. Mikaelson I'm not going anywhere."_

_"Not yet! Elena just promise me that you will tread cautiously when it comes to Damon Salvatore. I love him like a son and if I had a son I'd want him to be just like Damon, but he's a heart breaker. I just want you to be careful and not get to invested in Mr. Salvatore."_

_"I'll take your advice into consideration Mr. Mikaelson but Damon and I are just friends." She smiled at him as his phone rang and started to stand and he waved her down. So she sat back down._

_"Yes Katherine, I will take care of it. Mhmm, tell them to call me. I understand." He hung the phone up and his stare went back to Elena, "That was Katherine Pierce, she's signing on to a new movie and it's going to be epic."_

_"Oh so she's an actress?" Elena asked_

_Elijah took a sip of his drink. _

_"You really don't know who Katherine Pierce is? Wow! Did you grow up in the middle of no where? Yeah she's an actress." He took another sip of his whiskey, "In fact I think once you see her you will be shocked, you are a dead ringer for her." _

_'So Katherine Pierce is the woman everyone thinks I look like.' Elena thought to herself._

_Elena laughed and shrugged it off as did Elijah. Elena stood and thanked Elijah, "I have work to attend to." She stated and headed out the door._

_Since that conversation things have changed considerably but Mr. Mikaelson didn't bring it up again, I guess he had washed his hands of it. Good because what was going on between Damon and I was just that, between Damon and I._

* * *

0o0o0

Later that day Elena and Caroline were enjoying some down time at home for once, they were both relaxing on the couch watching some TV. Elena had her journal on her lap, writing.

Caroline jumped up and ran to her room Elena thought nothing of it and went back to her writing. After about 10 minutes Caroline returned from her room, claiming her spot on the couch she smiled at Elena and held out something in her hand. Elena leaned closer to inspect and Caroline was holding a joint in the palm of her hand and a lighter in the other.

"Would you like to join me on the the balcony?" Caroline asked trying to hide a smirk.

"Caroline since when do you smoke weed?" Elena asked a little shocked.

"Just when I have nights off, it relaxes me. Please don't be mad Elena, if you don't want to I understand I always smoke outside." Caroline rushed to explain worried that Elena was pissed.

"No Caroline your free to do as you wish, I don't really look at marijuana as a drug, it's a plant. I've never smoked it though." Elena said as a blush crept upon her cheeks.

"Yeah, I hadn't either but I told my cast mate about not being able to sleep or relax very much and he recommended it. I like it." Caroline said nonchalantly.

"What's it like?" Elena whispered so low that Caroline barely heard her.

"You wanna try it?" Caroline asked

"Oh what the hell, why not!" Elena jumped up, setting her journal down and following her out to the balcony closing the door behind me.

The girls laid out on their lounge chairs and Caroline lit the joint taking a couple puffs then passed it to Elena. She looked at it for a second then put it to her lips and slowly inhaled.

"Hold it in." Caroline told her

Elena did as Caroline instructed and handed it back to her, she let the smoke out and coughed a little it wasn't much smoke but she was already feeling it. Caroline took her hit and passed it back, they did this back and forth until the joint was a little roach. Both women sat there quietly for a moment just staring at each other until all of the sudden they both burst out laughing which turned into a fit of giggles between the two.

Elena stood up trying to control her laughter, "I need something to drink." Elena told her as she walked into the house.

Caroline followed her in, "Sounds good, that's the only real down side is sometimes you get cotton mouth."

"Also the giggles." Elena said smirking at her best friend.

They couldn't help the rush of laughter that left both of them. A knock at the door interrupted their laughs and they tried to quiet down. Elena opened the door and was surprised to find Damon on her door step, "Damon I wasn't expecting you. Is everything alright?" Elena asked with a worried glint in her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, everything is fine. I have a surprise for you though. Hi Caroline." Damon said still standing in the door way.

"Come on in Damon."Elena said stepping aside.

Caroline waved with a smirk trying not to laugh an Elena was fighting the same urge as she turned away from Damon. She didn't want him to know she was high. What would he say? She didn't want to give Damon any reason to be upset with her.

"Actually I need you to come with me." Damon said quietly, "That is if you want to see an enjoy your surprise."

"Alright, let me go change." She headed for her room.

"Wear something formal and bring a change of night clothes." Damon hollered after her.

Elena finally came trailing out of her room, a bag in hand with her sleep clothes, tooth brush, straightener and deodorant. She was wearing a strapless, teal empire dress that dropped from below her breasts to a few inches above her knees. With it she wore a pair of gold heels and gold studs as well and her make-up was natural and now Damon was all eyes, all over her.

"Bye Caroline, I'll text you later." Elena told her friend as Damon took her bag from her and opened the door for her.

"Good night, Elena, Damon." Caroline said before sliding the door shut.

* * *

As soon as they were settled in the car and buckled in Damon looked at Elena, "Have you been drinking or something?" He asked seriously.

A big smile crept on Elena's face as she shook her head no, Damon instantly spoke up, "Are you high?" He said softly

Elena couldn't contain it any longer and burst out laughing.

"Oh my goodness. You are." Damon quipped

"I'm sorry Damon it was just a one time thing. I've never done it before."

"I don't care just don't make a habit of it." Damon kept his stare on the road ahead. She couldn't tell if he was mad or not.

"Okay Damon, I won't." Elena said

Elena sat there staring out the window wondering if that would be the end of it or if she would hear about it later, then her mind wondered to where they were headed.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked

"Were going to the premier of Rebekah's new movie and afterwards were spending the night at Chateau Marmont," Damon said the hotels name in a french accent.

"Sounds like fun." Elena cheered

"Caroline will be there too, Elijah is bringing her."

Elena's smile grew bigger, "Even better."

Damon grabbed Elena's hand giving it a light squeeze, "Miss Gilbert I must say you look quite ravishing in this dress. Every time you wear a new one I am surprised, I love it."

Elena's blush flushed across her face, "Thank you Mr. Salvatore."

Damon brought her hand to lips and planted a soft kiss, "You're welcome. Elena will you allow me to buy you a dress for the next event we go to?"

Elena was a little out of sorts at first but the pleading look in Damon's eyes gave her the answer she needed, "Yes! That would be fine, Mr. Salvatore."

The smile on Damon's face gave him the look of a kid in a candy store but just as the smile appeared it dissipated, "Elena there's something that you're going to see in the movie and I feel like I should warn you."

Elena didn't say a word, she waited to hear what he had to say, "Katherine Pierce, she's in the movie and she will be at the premier. You may not understand now but you will when you watch the movie and see her." Damon kissed her hand again and his attention went back to the road.

They rode in silence the rest of the way. Elena was playing Damon's words in her head trying to imagine what he meant, who was this girl and why did everyone think they looked so much alike? Elena was now anticipating the moment she met Katherine Pierce, "What will it be like, what will she be like? Hopefully this goes well."

They pulled up to the front door of a very big and lavish building, it had a mix of old and new, modern design and there was a beautiful fountain displayed perfectly out front. Damon got out and walked around the car handing his keys to the valet waiting, he reached Elena's door and opened it. Elena stepped out and felt as if she were in a movie herself, this scene playing out in front of her was too beautiful.

"Thank you, Mr. Salvatore."

"Please, It's Damon." He said holding his arm out for her to take.

"Okay Damon. Same for you though."

Hearing her say his name gave him this feeling, he wanted her badly but when she said his name just then it was double-triple, almost like she was teasing him. Damon tried to push the thought to the back of his head as he lead her through the door and the inside was just as amazing with the same mix of modern design combined with the elegance of an English Manor. There were people mingling everywhere, at the bar, on the few wrap around, modern couches they had or at the many tables that were set up.

Elena looked up at Damon with the biggest smile and squeezed his hand, "There's Mr. Mikaelson and Caroline." Elena pointed them out, they were relaxing on one of the couches drinks in hand and deep in conversation.

They made their way over to them arm in arm and greeted their friends with hugs and handshakes.

"Oh Elena this dress is absolutely beautiful, who is it?" Caroline gushed over Elena.

"It's La Femme, they make beautiful dresses."

"I'm going to look them up. The movie is about to start in about 10 minutes we were waiting for you both to take our seats."

"Shall we go then?" Elijah said, being a gentleman an holding his arm out for Caroline.

Caroline graciously took his arm and motioned for Elena and Damon to follow, Elijah led them down a long hallway that led to a very large room which looked like any other movie theater. They took their seats just as the movie began. The movie was about a girl named Alessa who falls in love with a 162 year old Vampire named Dante Marcellino. But their relationship gets complicated when Dante's brother Abele, comes to town and begins showing Alessa affection and trying to win her over. Elena was silent an into the movie. That was until Katherine's character 'Emili' appeared on the screen, Elena couldn't draw her eyes from the woman's face.

She was perplexed, "That woman looks just like me, we could be twins." Elena said to herself as she jumped up and headed for the door.

She soon realized Damon was following her,"Damon go back and watch the movie I need to be alone."

"No Elena, I want to be there for you. Come on we'll go on to the hotel." He said grabbing her by the hand and leading the way out the door to the valet. When the car came around the corner and stopped Damon opened the door for Elena and then walked around to his side.

As soon as he got in the car he noticed Elena's face, so confused, "Damon who is that woman? She looks just like me."

"I'm not sure what's going on but I promise you Elena, I will find out." Damon said trying to calm her down.

"I believe you Damon. I'm just freaking out right now, is she my sister? Why wouldn't my parents tell me I had a sister?"

Damon took Elena's hand in his, "I already have someone looking into information on Katherine. As soon as I know something, you will." He kissed her hand and he could feel her tension ease up.

Damon always knew what to say and he could melt her with a simple look from his mesmerizing eyes.

"I'm tired and hungry Mr. Salvatore, to Chateau Marmont we go." She said copying Damon's french accent from earlier.

Damon laughed as he put the key in the ignition.

When they got to the hotel Damon grabbed the room keys from the front desk and they headed for their room. The room was absolutely beautiful with it's Victorian style, 2 big sash windows, one on either side of the grand Tudor four-poster bed in all it's grandeur and two Victorian style bedside tables. There was a little kitchenette with a mini fridge, a stocked bar and a microwave, a plasma T.V. Elena opened the bathroom door up and was surprised because the bathroom was as big as the bedroom, with a jacuzzi bath and a stand up shower.

"This is so beautiful Damon."

"I'm glad you like it." He told her bending down to leave a soft kiss on her lips.

"I don't like it... I love it, Damon Salvatore."

There Elena goes saying his name making him crazy and she knew it. Elena threw her arms around Damon's neck pulling him closer to her and kissing him deeply, her hand's were in his hair holding him to her almost as if she were afraid he would stop. But he didn't he held onto her the same, caressing her body as he explored her wanting mouth with his tongue. He moved down to her neck, biting and sucking until she moaned aloud and he was instantly hard.

"Elena, do you want this?" He whispered in her ear.

She pressed her forehead against his looking him eye to eye, his eyes were the perfect sea of blue, "I want this," she whispered back, "god, do I want this."

Her lips found his again, her hand's found the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up an over his head. He did the same to her and quickly he had her laying out on the bed with her jeans and the rest of his clothes off besides his boxer-briefs. Elena smirked as she took in the beauty that is Damon Salvatore's body, she wanted him all over her, now.

Damon found that little spot on Elena's neck, trailing kisses down to her breasts, he took one of her little perky nipples between his lips and played with the other nipple. Elena bucked against him as he tantalized her nipples, trailing her nails down his back causing him to moan a low growl, she wanted, needed him. She had never felt this intense overwhelming feeling with anyone before, but she wasn't going to fight it. Elena trailed her hand down Damon's chest to the waistline on his briefs, pulling them down and he kicked them off onto the floor. Damon couldn't help but laugh as Elena's eyes widened at the sight of him, he started to tease her nipples again an Elena cried out, "Damon."

He reached for his bag and pulled a condom out of the side pocket, tore open the packet and slid it on. Damon slowly kissed his way up Elena's body from her lower abdomen to her lips, kissing her with so much fervor, he thought she might bruise from it. Elena spread her legs and prepared herself, she had only been with one other guy. Damon stared into her deep brown doe eyes and slowly started to ease his way inside her, she was so wet and tight he groaned softly entering her all the way. He moved in and out slowly at first until he felt Elena's nails digging into his back and she suddenly wrapped her legs around him wanting more. He pushed harder, giving her what she wanted while running his thumb in circles around her clit. He watched as she became flushed and her eyes rolled back as she came in ecstacy, the smirk on her face let him know she wasn't done.

"Your turn," she whispered, he took advantage of her words and flipped them both over with him still inside her, she was now on top.

She giggled, but coyly went to play with her own breasts' as she started to ride him. He watched her with his piercing blue eyes as she did the same, he felt her tighten on him and she was going to come again.

He grabbed her hips pulling her down on him harder, "Come with me, Elena." He groaned as he came inside of her and felt her shudder.

Elena collapsed on his chest,"Oohh, my..." her voice was uneven.

"I know what you mean." Damon let her know he was thinking the same thing as they lay there cuddled together. Elena wasn't hungry anymore well not for food anyways!

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think. Good, bad, or if you have and questions or idea's feel free to let me know. I want you guys to keep reading..

la- femme

This is the link for Elena's dress. It's gorgeous!


End file.
